


Digits

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-24-01</p>
    </blockquote>





	Digits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-24-01

Jen stretched languidly, her eyes closed, the warm sheets moving sinuously over her naked body. "Mmm," she moaned softly, grabbing her pillow and curling around it as she turned on her side.

"Shit." 

Rain moved past her window in a thick, gray deluge. She slid out of the bed and walked over to the glass, staring down at the drenched landscape. 

The lawn was invisible, drowned beneath several inches of water. A car half-drove, half-floated past, sending a spray of water back up into the air. 

She shivered in the cool air coming off the window, hurrying back to bed and sliding under the covers, searching for the warm spot she'd just left. She burrowed under the down comforter, still chilled, as the phone rang. Her hand snaked out and grabbed the receiver, pulling it into the cozy hollow she'd made. 

"Hello?" 

"About our picnic." Pacey's voice was gruff with sleep, deep and sexy. His voice in the morning always reminded her of his face. The rough yet soft stubble, the warm skin. "You think we should call it off or rent scuba gear?" 

She giggled softly, burrowing deeper. "You could come over. Eat here." 

"I don't swim that well. Besides, you know how the dog is with the rain." He lowered his voice. "You could come over here." 

"No. Because I know how your dog is with the rain." They laughed together for a few minutes, ending on a sigh. "So what are you going to do today?" 

"Read. Clean up. Do laundry. All the things I was gonna blow off to be with you." She could hear the grin in his voice. "What about you?" 

"I thought I'd just lie here naked under the covers and watch the rain." 

His soft groan sent a shiver of heat along her spine. "Are you really naked?" 

"Yeah," her response was breathy, sexy. "Are you?" 

She heard a quiet rustling and the distant whimpering of his dog before he answered, sounding breathless. "Yeah. I am now." 

"Bullit okay?" 

"I threw my boxers across the room and she thinks I want her to play fetch. Of course, she's too scared to come out from under the bed, which is fine, because we were in the middle of discussing something." 

"We were?" "Yeah," his voice dropped down to a slow, seductive purr. "You were telling me that you're naked." 

"I am." 

"Tell me more." 

Jen shifted to get more comfortable and listened to him breathe. "What do you want to know?" 

"You're not wearing anything?" 

"Well," she closed her eyes and leaned back against her pillows, her right hand drifting slowly down her body, "I'm wearing the earrings you gave me. I've got my tattoo" 

"I love your tattoo." He growled the words. "I love to suck on that soft swell of skin there, trace it with my tongue then slide lower" 

Her fingers traced over the tattoo at the junction of her hip as he spoke. "That's it though." 

"Nothing else?" 

"What about you?" 

"I'm wearing my socks," he laughed. "It's like ten below over here." 

Jen brought her hand up her body, her fingers resting lightly on her lower lip. "Anything else?" 

"No." 

There was a long silence, deepened by their shallow breaths of anticipation. Finally Jen spoke. "I couldn't fall asleep last night. I missed you." 

"I missed you too." 

"I tossed and turned most of the night." Her fingers moved again, down her neck to the hollow between her breasts. "I was going crazy." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"What did you do?" 

"I started thinking about you. About the other night? In the restaurant?" She asked it like a question, as if she thought he might not remember. "You looked so good in that suit. All rumpled and sexy. And the waiter tried to make me sit across the table from you." She moved her hand, letting the barest touch of her fingers light on the skin up to her nipple. "But I ended up beside you." 

"I remember." 

She could hear his breaths deepen as he listened, hear him measure them, wanting to stay in rhythm with her. 

"And Ben and Kelly were sitting across from us, and I slid my hand on your thigh." She touched her nipple, capturing it between her thumb and forefinger, pinching it lightly. "And then I ran it up your thigh and over your cock while you were talking to Kelly about that new job you're working on." 

She could imagine him in his bed, sprawled in a spread-eagled position, diagonal across the mattress, his head tilted back slightly, one hand gripping the phone, the other moving slowly along the length of his cock. She whimpered softly, pinching just a little too hard in the hot rush of arousal. 

"And then Ben started talking about class, and I slid your zipper down, and you reached down and undid the button of your slacks so that I could wrap my hand around you." 

"Oh," Pacey sighed softly. "Yeah." 

"And then the waiter came to take our order and he asked me what I wanted, and I leaned over and whispered in your ear. And the waiter thought I'd told you so you had to order for me." 

Her hand moved to her other breast, teasing the other nipple now as her hips moved with her words and she kicked off the covers to combat the rising heat. 

"I don't know how you got 'Mongolian beef' out of 'I want to push your chair back right now and fuck you with everyone watching'" 

"Acting lessons." 

Her hand moved down her stomach to the soft blonde hairs that shielded her clit. "I wanted to, you know, wanted to climb onto you and slide your thick, hot cock inside my wet pussy. I wanted to see Ben and Kelly's faces as you grabbed my ass and guided me down onto you." 

"I wanted to slide under the fucking table and find out just how wet you were," Pacey's voice was hoarse with building desire. "Slip my fingers inside you and suck on your clit while you talked Shakespeare with Ben." 

Jen copied his words with actions, moaning as she felt her own heat. "You'd tease me, and you know it. Barely touching me, barely moving your fingers, trying to make me squirm." She removed her fingers and rolled over, opening her nightstand drawer and pulling out her vibrator. She trapped the phone between her chin and shoulder as she slid it inside her and turned it on. 

"Does it feel good inside you?" he asked as she gasped softly. 

"Not as good as you." She didn't recognize her own voice as she moved her thumb over her clit, her other fingers controlling the vibrator. "Your cock always feels better. So thick and hard in my hand, Pacey. I want to just keep stroking you, touching you. God, it was so hard just to be so close, touching you and not lean down and wrap my lips around you, get on my knees and suck your cock until you cried out." 

She paused briefly, her fingers still moving, driving her closer. His breathing was erratic, alternating fast and slow, deep and shallow. She spread her legs wider, the pale pink vibrator moving faster now, matching the harsh pants she knew accompanied every stroke of his hand. She could see him now, back arched, one hand around the base, flat against his body, while the other flew along his length. 

"Stroking you and sucking you and fucking you, and when Ben and Kelly got up to dance, I leaned over and I told you I wanted your cock buried so deep inside me, I could taste you when you came." 

He let out a long, tortured groan, the sound fueling her fingers as she pulled the vibrator out and pressed it to her clit, writhing against it until every muscle in her body tightened around her orgasm. 

The vibrator buzzed softly in the background as Pacey chuckled low and quiet. "You think that's the real reason people keep napkins on their laps while they eat?" 

She laughed softly. "I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later?" 

"Mmm, after that? You can count on it, Lindley." 

~**~

Bullit whimpered under the bed as thunder crashed in the distance. Pacey stared at the right side of his bed and sighed, flipping over onto his back. "S'all right, girl. It's just noise. I won't let it hurt you." He held his hand down to pet the cool nose that she poked out to touch him. "Relax." 

Another crash came, the lightning setting the sky aglow at the same time. Bullit cried out and hurried further under the bed, burrowing in the blanket he'd put there for her. Rain still poured down from the sky with no intention of stopping, and he was going as stir-crazy as the dog. 

The phone rang and he reached out for it. "Yeah?" 

"You still wearing your socks?" 

"Nope. Nothin' on." 

"At all?" 

"Not even a sheet." He could feel his cock harden as she spoke, feel the insistent pull. "What are you wearing?" 

"The same thing I was wearing the last time I talked to you." 

"So if I wanted to kiss you just above your belly button, there'd be nothing to stop me?" 

"Nope." 

He smiled, his voice deepening. "What if I wanted to lick the hollow behind your ear?" 

"Nothing." 

"Kiss the inside of your knee?" 

He could picture her imagining him, her hands touching where he mentioned. "Not a stitch." 

"So if I were to walk into your bedroom right now, you'd be lying on the bed naked?" 

"Yeah." 

He closed his eyes and saw her, fair skin like silver in the moonlight. Her blonde curls framing her face, her nipples rosy and peaked. "You look pretty good with nothin' on, Lindley." 

"So do you." 

He trailed his fingers over his stomach, rubbing the dark hairs sprinkled across the tanned surface, closing his eyes and seeing the fine, silky hairs between her thighs. "I wish you were here." 

"What would you do to me if I was?" 

"Mmm." Her voice was thick and sexy, full of promise, going straight to his cock as his fingers just brushed the base of it. "Well, first, I'd strip you slowly. Your shirt, then your jeans." 

"What am I wearing underneath?" 

"That black bra." His voice held a soft moan. "The one that pushes up your breasts and just barely covers your nipples. The one with the lace trim." He shifted his hips on the mattress as she made a soft sound of recognition. "And the garter belt I bought you. Black stockings." His voice dropped. "Matching panties, black lace, and off you as soon as I can get them down your legs." 

"Then what?" The question was breathless, and he could hear the quiet purr of satisfaction that came from the back of her throat whenever he made love to her. 

"Then I'd sit you on the edge of the bed and I'd kneel down before you. I'd put my hands on your knees and slowly guide them apart. Your fingers would curl around the edge of the bed and you'd arch your head back as I lowered mine between your thighs and found your clit with my tongue." 

She moaned softly, and he could imagine her fingers brushing the swollen flesh, her eyes closed tight. Her back would be arched, her breasts offered up. He echoed her moan and wrapped his hand around his cock. 

"My hands would slide over your stockings, fingering the silk as my tongue flicks over your clit before sliding down and thrusting inside you." He shifted on the bed again, turning slightly to his side to help hold the phone so that he could lower his other hand to the base of his cock. His breath was shallow, matching hers. "I'd lick you slowly, tasting you, teasing you, until you begged me to fuck you." 

"Oh," she moaned again, and he could hear the shivers of desire in the husky sound. "What if I were begging now?" 

"Too soon," he assured her with a groan. "I want to lick every inch of you. I want to kiss the inside of your thighs with warm, wet lips before I work my way back to your hard clit and suck on it, nibble it lightly. I want to make you come before I even come close to fucking you." 

The soft, shallow gasps she was making echoed through the phone as she whispered his name breathily. The muscles in his thighs tightened at the sound and his hand slid up his cock to tease the rim of the head. He shuddered and began stroking himself slowly. 

"I want to taste your come on my lips and tongue as I slide my fingers inside you. Should I start with two?" 

She whimpered with relief, and he knew she'd matched his words with action, finally sliding her fingers inside. "Twothree." She could barely make the words, her thumb moving over her clit as she thrust her fingers deeper. "God, your cock would be good." 

"You don't want my tongue on your clit as my fingers move inside you? You don't want me to taste you as I rub the walls of your pussy, thrusting three fingers inside you?" 

This time her voice was a growl, passionate and hungry. "I want your cock over here and buried inside me, you bastard." 

Pacey's chuckle was sex itself as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his shaft, finally allowing himself to give in to the need as he began stroking in earnest. "What if I kiss my way up your stomach and chest before finding your lips as I slide inside you, my cock thrusting deep and hard into you?" He barely suppressed his moan that matched hers. "My tongue sliding into your mouth as my cock slides into your pussy, pushing so deeply inside you?" 

"Pacey," she moaned his name and he closed his eyes, seeing her. Her legs wide apart, her hips arched, her breasts heaving with desire. Her blonde hair like a thrashed halo around her head, curls clinging to her skin with the slick perspiration of sex. Her eyes were always open when he made love to her, watching him with a proprietary look of desire. "God, Pacey" 

"Slide your hand down between us, baby." Animal instinct had taken over and he could barely focus on the words as his hand moved over his cock, his eyes closed, his mind picturing her fingers pushing into the hot flesh between her thighs. "Tease your clit as I fuck you. Let me feel your fingers brushing me as I thrust" He lost the last word in a harsh grunt of release. He fought for focus, listening to her frustrated whimpers on the other end of the line. "I want you on top of me," he whispered. "I want to feel you come down on me. I want my fingers pressed to your clit, my fingers massaging those hard nipples." 

She whimpered again, barely coherent as she struggled to find release. 

"Or do you want me from behind, Jen?" He shivered at her gasp. "You want to be bent over the bed and feel me slide into your wet pussy from behind? My hands massaging your ass as I fuck you?" 

"Oneplease, one on my clit?" 

"One hand teasing your clit, the other stroking the firm flesh of your ass." His whisper had turned into something primal again, his hand moving over his still hard flesh. "Your fingers digging into the quilt, your knees ready to give out as I push inside you, baby. One finger moving over your clit, barely touching it as my other hand slides up the length of your back, tangling in your hair. Are you begging me yet?" 

She whimpered something that could have been a word into the phone, almost indistinguishable from the sounds of arousal and frustration that accompanied every word he spoke. 

"You're so hot, Jen," he told her. "So hot around my cock, so sweet on my tongue. I love being inside you. I love feeling you around me as I thrust deeper and harder." He licked his lips, his throat dry, his body tensed and shaking. His voice dropped impossibly low. "I love you." 

The words surprised them both, pushing her over the edge into a shuddering orgasm. He listened to her come, wanting so badly to lift her hand to his lips and lick the sweet taste from her fingertips. He refused to think of what he'd said, focusing instead on the hazy sounds of her climax. 

Finally there was silence. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," she breathed. "Pace" 

"I gotta go, Lindley. Bullit's freaking out." He hung up the phone and dropped back onto the bed for a few moments before forcing himself off the mattress and into the shower. 

~**~

Jen blinked rapidly, listening to the sound of the rain. Rubbing her eye in an attempt to clear the sleep from it, she stopped abruptly as she heard a soft noise. "Who's there?" 

She felt the covers lift and the cool skin of a body against her back, the hard press of an erection against her ass. His voice was hot and soft in her ear. "Me." 

"Where's Bullit?" 

"Under the bed. The girl who lives next door is watching him." His hand moved along her side, over the curve of her hip before sliding back up. His fingertips brushed the curve of her breast. 

"I thought you didn't swim." Her voice was hesitant, her body responding to his voice and his touch, but the stain of tears left on her cheeks reminded her to be unsure. 

He moved in closer, almost impossibly closer, one of his legs sliding between both of hers. She could feel his cock, completely erect, nestled against her ass, his breath stirring her hair. He let his hand move down her side then onto her stomach, the palm moving over her soft skin as he made his way slowly upward to cup her breast. His thumb and forefinger captured the nipple, hard from his presence. "I meant it." 

"That" she gasped as he put slight pressure on the hard tip, her body grinding back against his. "That you don't swim?" 

"Yeah," Pacey licked the curve of her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. That close, his voice was like a full body caress. "That." His tongue moved to the hollow beneath it and flickered over the skin, tasting perspiration. "And that I love you." 

She lay still in front of him, listening to him breathe so close to her. "How do you grow up in Capeside and not swim?" 

"Well," his whole hand massaged the creamy flesh of her breast as he pulled away from her slightly, guiding her onto her back. He bent his head to meet his hand, his tongue teasing over the nipple he held ready. "I didn't say I didn't know how, I just said that I didn't." 

"What changed your mind?" Her eyes were half-closed as she fought off the warm rush of desire that threatened to overwhelm her as he removed his hand and took the whole nipple between his lips. Her hand shook as it dropped down to his hair, stroking the thick, dark strands. 

He moved his body over hers, sliding easily between her legs as she spread them, his tongue bathing her nipple as he sucked lightly. He pulled away just enough to meet her eyes, the blue of his darkened with unreadable emotions. "I told you." He moved up, resting his cock against the downy hairs that shielded her clit. His lips were directly above hers, his gaze locked on hers. "I love you." 

"Your hand got boring?" 

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a slow, seductive smile. "Your vibrator boring?" 

"Not if I use it right." 

He reached down and grasped his cock, guiding it to the silky wetness and pressing the tip to her opening. "You let me know if I'm using my hand right, okay?" He swept the tip along the swollen rosy flesh, listening to her gasp quietly as he brushed it over her clit. 

"So far, so good," she admitted. 

"Yeah?" His cocky grin was firmly in place as he slid his cock down and pressed it against her, pushing into her. "How 'bout now?" 

"Stillgood." She nodded mindlessly as he slid in slowly, taking his time. She arched her back, moving toward him, growling softly as he stopped moving. 

"You're cheating." 

"How do you have so much fucking control?" Her voice shook as she reached up for him, her nails sinking into his tanned skin. 

"I like watching you want me." 

She arched up again just as he started moving, sighing with relief as he filled her. She met his eyes with her own, her smile a promise of what was to come. "Just imagine how much you'll like watching me love you." 

Pacey shuddered, his hips moving instinctively now that he was buried inside her. Jen wrapped her legs around his, her body moving in unison, matching his rhythm with her own. Their words were exhausted now, their movements punctuated only with soft sighs and moans, whispers of passion and lust and desire. 

He lowered himself down, closing the distance between them, hissing as he felt the hard pressure of her nipples against his chest. Jen snaked her arms around him, her nails now massaging his ass, pressing him deeper inside her. She locked her ankles together, limiting his movement. He groaned and buried his head against her neck, nibbling the hot pulse that beat beneath her skin. "God, Jen," he whispered the words, broken and shattered as he felt the blood pound through his veins, drive into his cock, drive him into her. Her skin tasted like salt and sweat and sweet and 

"Tell me again," she asked him, her hands moving up his back to his shoulders, leaving slight trails raked into his skin. "Tell me again." 

"I love you," he punctuated each word with a thrust, wanting deeper. "I love you." Whispered and fervent, a mantra for every stroke as his body grew taut above hers. 

"Oh." It was a soft, high-pitched sound as he changed his movement, the dark hair at the base of his cock teasing against her clit. "Oh." This time a long gasp as he nipped her shoulder as well, the sharp distraction of sensations lowering her resistance. She felt him thrust again and shivered, her eyes wide open and staring unseeing as she came around him, the hot rush of her orgasm bathing his cock and sending him over the edge with her. 

He lay above her unmoving except for the involuntary shudders that seemed to make their way through them both. Finally she unlocked her ankles, allowing him to move away from her. Instead he simply raised himself up and used one hand to brush the hair from her eyes. 

Jen swallowed hard at the intense look in the dark blue above her. He was smiling slightly, just staring. "I suppose you expect me to say it in return." 

"No," he shook his head, still smiling. "In fact, I'd rather you didn't say it in the aftermath of this. Something tells me I might think you'd been somehow influenced by my manly prowess." 

"And I'm supposed to believe you in the light of the fact that it was said first after an orgasm and then in the midst of sex?" 

"Actually," he moved to the side of her, turned so that he faced her. She shifted and looked at him. "If you think back, I said it before the sex." 

"Yeah. But you knew it was a precursor to sex, so don't try that excuse with me, Witter. It ain't gonna fly." 

"No?" 

She smiled and shook her head, moving closer. "No." 

"Whatever you say, Lindley." 

She pushed him onto his back then moved into him, snuggling against his chest. "Stay the night?" 

"That's why someone's watching the dog." 

"Good. Night, Pacey." 

"Night, Jen." He closed his eyes and held her, breathing her in. 

"And I love you too." 

He nodded, feeling her words on his skin as well as hearing them. "I know."


End file.
